


【拔flag点梗第六期】③ It's My Turn Now

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After reborn, Comedy, F/M, Family Drama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】重生后【出场人物】Fingolfin，Anarie，Feanor，Nerdanel，Amras【配对组合】官配，加Fgf&&Fn【文章分级】G【字数统计】1609【完稿日期】2017年2月7日 @一只陶俑





	【拔flag点梗第六期】③ It's My Turn Now

嘹亮的哭声宛如利剑般刺破了维林诺平静的伊尔门，安瑞斯赶忙扔掉了扫帚捂紧耳朵。  
这哭声确实包含着几分杀伤力。就第三纪元在家里翻翻远渡重洋而来的《精灵宝钻征战史》，里头已经有不少将力量注入歌声作为创造的基石和毁坏的武器。更何况，这哭声是来自哪怕魔苟斯都消停了他都不会消停的肇事者。  
哦呵，出来混的总是要还的，Atar。  
待那声音终于有了减弱的趋势，安瑞斯松手去捡被晾在地上好一会儿的扫把。他现在可不想见那位，大眼瞪小眼地也不知该说点啥。  
“Amal，地扫好了，东西搁外头了。我美丽的女主人，请问还有什么吩咐？”安瑞斯笑着躲开来自母亲大人隔空一掌。  
“油腔滑调。去，买些新鲜的菜回来。”诺丹妮尔解下作坊的围裙，叠好收在袋子里。  
“好嘞，遵命！”安瑞斯得令嬉皮笑脸地跑出了家门……  
不小心撞倒了门口的一个小家伙。  
“我说……都大半天了，您怎么还在这儿？”  
“我……”  
“我什么呀，爱去哪儿去哪儿。”安瑞斯准备绕道，却被小手抓住了斗篷摆。  
“我想回家，安瑞斯你让开。”小家伙生气了。  
“呵，现在知道家在哪儿了。”安瑞斯轻松抽走了斗篷。  
“再怎么说我还是你爹！”  
“哦，亲爱的Atto，只可惜Amme现在正在气头上。我劝您现在最好别打扰她，哦……不不，您很清楚，道歉对Amme没什么用。我还忙，再见！”

***  
“所以你最后还是没见到诺丹妮尔？”芬国昐捧着阿纳尔瑞给他削的大生梨开心地啃着。  
“嗯。”  
“嘿嘿——”芬国昐得意地举着生梨，吃得津津有味。  
“笑什么？”费诺捏着刚从花园折的一朵重瓣花，开启听天由命模式，“Nerda在生我气，Nerda没有生气，Nerda在生我气，Nerda没有生气，Nerda在生我气……”  
“笑我可怜的兄长刚刚重生就流落街头无人收留。悄悄告诉你，我重生的第一天Ana就把我抱回来了。晚上做了一大桌子的菜，虽然我当时牙都没长齐，只能坐在餐桌旁流口水。”  
“再吹牛信不信我现在就把你扔回曼督斯！”阿纳尔瑞抡起削皮的水果刀，戳在一只无辜的梨上。  
“啊！Nerda在生我气。不行，我再去摘朵花来。”  
“兄长，我以为精灵重生后，跟上辈子是一模一样的。”芬国昐啃完了梨，让芯子沿抛物线落入垃圾桶，伸手要阿纳尔瑞帮忙擦擦。  
“对啊，是一模一样的。”费诺只见阿纳尔瑞毫不犹豫地把毛巾拍在了芬国昐脸上，芬国昐中招倒地。  
“可我总觉得你的智商和情商都有了大幅度倒退。不过你上辈子情商就不怎么高，现在大概是负数了，哈哈！”费诺听了，气得要炸锅。他刚从椅子上跳下来，芬国昐一骨碌爬起来，躲到了阿纳尔瑞身后。  
“芬国昐，你别高兴得太早！”  
“不，我是高兴得太晚了，等了一辈子都没什么嘲笑您的机会。”  
“啊，不仅是Nerda，安瑞斯那个小鬼也不理我。”费诺重新爬回椅子上，他向阿纳尔瑞要了一个没削皮的生梨，连皮带肉地啃了起来。  
“哦呦，兄长好牙！”  
“这话应该去对你弟说。”  
“您刚说到孩子们。我重生回来没过几天，雅瑞希尔一大早就跑来找我玩，她抱着我绕了集市大半圈。最后还是亚冈在天黑前，把我们喊回去的。啊，有个女儿简直幸福到哭……当然，有Ana才是最幸福的！”芬国昐看了看阿纳尔瑞手里的水果刀，咽了下口水。  
“呵。”费诺觉得嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“兄长，我跟您说呀。我到家一周年，四个孩子还给我庆祝了呢，他们把后几代的小辈都拖来了。说真的，我觉得埃尔隆德长得一点儿也不像Ana和我。”  
“哦。”费诺觉得额头的青筋跳了几下。  
“兄长，我跟您说呀……”  
“Nolo，你也可以说说刚到家那会儿跪了三天三夜搓衣板的光辉事迹啊。”阿纳瑞尔吃着梨，看着一脸尴尬的芬国昐。  
“Ana总爱拆我台。”  
“我说的可是事实。”

***  
暮色斜进了窗框，一不留神摔在地上。正当费诺纠结着是不是该蹭一顿晚饭时，外头的侍卫进来报告有人来访。阿纳尔瑞点点头让侍卫带访客进来。  
“叮咚，请问您掉了一只木精灵还是海精灵？”红发的来客向主人行过礼。  
“你弄丢了一只火精灵，安瑞斯。我以为你们不要我了。”  
“嗯，我们本来是这么打算的。不过，Amme大发慈悲地决定管你一顿晚饭，明早再把你赶出家门。”  
“希望她再大发慈悲地决定管你明天的早饭。”安瑞斯在叔叔阿姨的笑声中把自家老爹甩上肩头。


End file.
